HeartOGram
by BittersweetDeceit
Summary: -Recently revised in honor of Vday!- Valentine's Day has struck McKinley, and though New Directions is manning the HeartOGrams this year and it's Kurt's job to give the beloveds their flowers, he knows no one will bother to send him a rose.


_This little ditty was written a year ago, on, you guessed it, Valentine's Day! Upon watching the new Vday episode, I found that they had (kinda) (not really) (almost) used this idea as well, only the God Squad did it, not the entirety of New Directions._

_So, in honor of the day of hearts, I've decided to come back and edit it, and then repost it. It's the second anniversary of this story! Let the record show that this was originally posted last year!_

* * *

_**Heart-O-Gram**_

_Valentines Day is just another excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday, _Kurt thought as he turned around the corner towards the choir room. The school was full of pink, paper hearts and lovey-dovey students who couldn't seem to get enough of their significant other. Kurt sighed, thinking to himself, _I wish _I_ had a significant other on Valentines Day._

Kurt knew that this was simply wishful thinking, as he was the only openly gay kid in the entire school. The only other gay student he knew was his good friend Blaine, but he lived in Westerville, which was nearly two hours away from the small town of Lima - not to mention Blaine seemed to be strict on the friends only relationship the two shared. Well, there was Karofsky too, but Kurt didn't get turned on by sweaty, closeted jocks.

As for Blaine…everything the uniformed boy did turned Kurt on, not that Kurt would ever admit that to anyone.

Suddenly, a rough shove sent Kurt into the hard lockers. He turned around in time to see Karofsky walking away. He took a shaky breath, and straightened his tie; this wasn't anything out of the normal, Kurt knew, yet every time he was met with the harsh metal of the lockers, it sent a sting of pain through his body, the pain not necessarily physical.

He continued at a faster pace towards the choir room, evident relief washing over him as he entered the nearly empty room. Glancing at the clock, he realized that practice didn't start for a few more minutes, so he made his way over to one of the plastic seats, acknowledging the other girl in the room.

"Hello, Rachel," he said, dropping his saddlebag on the ground near his chair.

Rachel nodded at him, and resumed her scales. Kurt rolled his eyes and took out his phone, texting Blaine as he waited for rehearsal to begin.

_To: _Blaine

_Almost Singles Awareness day…_

He smiled inwardly at his and Mercedes alias name for this obnoxious day. Mercedes and him both didn't have a boyfriend to spend the pink day with, so both of them decided on calling it Singles Awareness. Seemed appropriate.

The day in question was on a Monday this year, and the current day was Thursday. The assignment for this week was to simply sing a love song with another person, and Kurt and Mercedes had paired up to sing _'Shape Of My Heart'_. They had sung it the previous day, and it was met with cheering and applause, and even a kiss between Rachel and Finn. Kurt was eager to see what songs his fellow Glee clubbers were going to do.

Mercedes and Tina walked in then, in an animated conversation with lots of hand gestures and body actions. They spotted Kurt and sat on either side of him, grinning. Kurt smiled at them. "Afternoon, ladies," he greeted with a grim smile.

They gave their 'hello's' cheerfully, and soon Kurt fell into conversation with the two girls as everyone else entered the room. The room, instinctively noisy became quiet as Mr. Schue called for it to be so. He clapped his hands once and smiled at them.

"I have an announcement to make, before Quinn and Sam sing their duet," he started, a wide grin on his face. Kurt raised an eyebrow; this wasn't going to be good. He glanced at Tina, who only shrugged her shoulders.

"I have found a fund-raising opportunity for Glee club! Figgins approved it, and orders will start tomorrow," he said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"What is he talking about?" Brittany whispered to Santana, who in turn looked at Mr. Schue, her question in the air.

"C'mon Schue, if it was that important, you would've spilled it by now," she said, pointing her head at him. Mr. Schue smirked at her, his mouth turning up in a devious smile.

"It _is_ very important, Santana. New Directions is setting up Heart-O-Gram's!" he exclaimed finally, clapping his hands, and ignoring the surprise of the members of the Glee club.

"What the hell is a Heart-O-Gram?" Puck asked, crossing his arms. Kurt half expected to Rachel to waltz up to the front of the room, giving a lecture on New Direction's lack of Valentines Day knowledge, yet she just sat there, looking just as confused as the rest of students.

"A Heart-O-Gram, Puck, is a Valentine's Day present a student can give to another! In short, a student will order a Heart-O-Gram from us, and throughout Valentine's Day, New Directions will go around to different classrooms, singing to the receivers of the Heart-O-Gram. In addition, students can add in a rose as well as your singing." Mr. Schue finished, glowing positively at all of them.

Kurt sat there stunned. Mr. Schue honestly wanted them to embarrass themselves by singing sappy love songs to the arbitrary students of McKinley. Kurt covered his eyes with his hand, his friends doing something of the same nature. _He's probably just using this as an excuse to send Miss Pillsbury a heart_, he thought as he looked up wearily at the slightly crazed Glee instructor.

"Mr. Schue…"

"I am not going to sing to the same people who throw slushies in my face everyday!"

"This is a horrible idea!"

"This is going to suck."

Mr. Schue held up his hands in defense and told the students to be hush. "I understand that this may be awkward for some of you," he said, laughing lightly, "but we need more money for transportation and this is a great opportunity to do so!"

Kurt sighed and looked around. Everyone seemed a little ticked, though were starting to listen to their teacher openly. Kurt sat in his chair silently, letting his friends do the protesting. Mr. Schue and the students were still arguing when Kurt's phone buzzed from his jean pocket.

Kurt took it out, hiding it as inconspicuously as he could while he read the new text message.

_From_: Blaine

_My thoughts exactly. How are you?_

Kurt smiled, only looking up briefly to see Mr. Schue winning the battle. He sighed; _I get to sing to cavemen_, he thought, _lucky me._

He moved his fingers swiftly over the keypad.

_To: _Blaine

_I'm fine, though admittedly a little annoyed. There's a huge problem in Glee club… I'll call you later, if that's ok?_

The response came within 30 seconds, impressing Kurt. He shrugged, because as far as he knew, Blaine was just as obsessed with texting as Kurt himself was.

_From: _Blaine

_Sure! Bye._

Kurt smiled and slid the phone back into the pocket of his jeans. Mercedes sent him an odd look, but he only winked at her. She rolled her eyes and resumed her interest in Mr. Schue's current ramblings.

"Guys! We are doing this, whether you want to or not! We need the money for Regionals and I think it will be a great experience for all of you!" Mr. Schue said, raising his arms. New Directions groaned, and those who were standing sat down with a last huff. Kurt and Brittany seemed to be the only ones relatively calm, but Kurt wasn't sure Brittany even knew what was going on.

"Now that that's settled: Quinn? Sam? Let's hear your song," Mr. Schue said, leaning against the piano to listen. Quinn and Sam exchanged glances before walking down the steps and beginning their song, a simple rendition of _'Skinny Love'_.

* * *

Kurt leaned against the brick wall the next morning, talking unenthusiastically with Mercedes and Rachel, who were manning the Heart-O-Gram ordering table. Rachel had volunteered to watch the table, and after some convincing on Rachel's part, Mercedes had reluctantly agreed to help the small girl. Mercedes had thus begged Kurt to come along, claiming she wouldn't be able to stand Rachel for more than an hour by herself.

"I wonder how many people will want to order a heart," Rachel asked uncertainly, straightening the cash register, though it was perfectly fine. Mercedes shook her head.

"Probably not very many. We are in Glee club after all, you know. Remember the bake sale? That didn't start out very well," she said, making herself comfortable by lounging her legs on an extra chair.

"Maybe we should get Puck to get us some of that crack he used last time. It's a sure-fire way to keep the customers coming," Kurt said mordantly, examining his nails.

Rachel sighed as Mercedes chuckled softly. "Is it just me, or…" Rachel began, looking over at Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Or do you think this has potential to end terribly?"

"Without a doubt. But hey, we'll be getting some cash out of it so I'm not complaining," Mercedes said, brightening the bitter mood considerably. Kurt chuckled faintly, his eyes catching a student coming towards the table.

"Ah, the first," he said, looking up from his nails to watch. It was a freshman boy, looking curious, yet his hand held a few crinkly bills.

"Heart-O-Gram…?" he asked, placing his money on the table. Rachel beamed at him and took the money.

"Name, please?" she asked, organizing the money into the register.

"James Malloy," he offered meekly, and Mercedes wrote down the name onto a piece of paper. Kurt watched with a bored expression on his face; this wasn't as exciting as he thought it would be, and he had come into this with the lowest of expectations.

"And who would you like to give this Heart-O-Gram to?" Rachel continued, smiling up at the boy from her seat behind the table.

"Maddie Simpson," James said, and Mercedes then wrote down his answer. Rachel nodded at him one last time.

"Thank you! Maddie will receive her heart on Monday!" she exclaimed happily, and the boy left quickly, without a last glance at the three Glee clubbers.

Kurt yawned and straightened from his lounging position on the wall. He adjusted his sweater, picking off absent pieces of lint, before lightly pushing Mercedes' feet off the extra chair, and sat down there himself. He laid his arms on the table, resting his head against them. He closed his eyes.

"Aw, it looks like someone's tired…" Mercedes cooed, petting his head, careful to not spoil his perfect hair. Kurt grumbled something unintelligible and closed his eyes. "It's okay Kurt, we'll wake you up if you fall asleep."

Kurt had almost involuntarily taken her offer, when his phone vibrated from the chest pocket of his shirt. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, answering the phone. Shockingly, he saw, Mercedes and Rachel were working hard to get all of orders filled out, as there was a messy line formed.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly, stifling another yawn.

"Hey, Kurt, you never called yesterday," Blaine answered playfully. Kurt's stomach churned as he remembered, guilt flooding through him in tidal waves.

"Did I really forget to call you? Dear god, I am sorry! I was just so out of it yesterday, it must've slipped my mind," Kurt apologized. Blaine chuckled softly on the other end.

"It's all right. I realized you weren't going to call at around three in the morning, so I went to bed…its no big deal, like, at all," Blaine teased, making Kurt apologize through inarticulately worded sentences. "So, what was this huge dilemma your Glee club's facing?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll never guess. We're selling Heart-O-Grams, which are these obnoxious little-"

"-hearts that a person can send to another. I know what they are!" Blaine interrupted, laughing good-naturedly. "What is your Glee club doing for them? Passing out roses?"

"Roses are a part of it, but we're also _singing._ Actually going around school on Valentine's Day and _singing_ to students. How fun does that sound?" Kurt asked mockingly, looking up at the amount of customers. Rachel was shooting him murderous glares every few seconds, clearly wanting help and willing to go immeasurable steps to get it. Kurt sighed.

"I have to run. It seems that these hearts are desired by many. I'll call you la- wait, how about you call me later? I may forget again," Kurt said, remembering his fault. Blaine chuckled, his throaty laugh making Kurt clear his throat awkwardly.

"Yes, of course. I'll talk to you later, Kurt," Blaine said, and Kurt could practically hear Blaine's smile through the phone. He put his phone away, and went to help the girls with the busy Heart-O-Grams. Why so many people wanted one was beyond him.

* * *

Kurt fiddled with the rose in his hand, careful not to prick his fingers on the thorns. Not that it would show if a drop of blood slipped onto his shirt, as he and his friends were all wearing unbearably bright red and pink shirts. He inwardly cringed; matching, unless it was with a model on the runway, was something he didn't enjoy.

Kurt and the entirety pf New Directions were all gathered outside of a classroom, their first Heart-O-Gram waiting to be delivered. There were many to do, and Kurt wasn't sure if they would get all of them done; he secretly hoped they wouldn't. This was going to be a hellish day even without Kurt spending it by running around school singing to those who actually have people who care so much about them as to send them a heart.

Kurt was given the honorary role of giving the rose to the receiver of the Heart-O-Gram. All he had to do was give the rose to the person, tell them who sent it, and head back to his group of friends. Easy enough, but Kurt still loathed the idea.

His phone vibrated from his pocket, and he reached down to get it.

_From_: Blaine

_Heart-O-Grams are today? :)_

Kurt, in spite of himself, smiled. He texted back quickly, looking up to make sure Mr. Schue wasn't coming.

_To: _Blaine

_I get the special role of handing the rose off to the receiver of the heart. Amazing, right? We should hang out sometime soon, I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages._

_From_: Blaine

_Oh, I think we'll be seeing each other soon enough._

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed together, a confused look taking over his features. He smiled quickly at Quinn, as she was giving him a bewildered look.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" she asked, walking over to him, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Kurt shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong. I just don't to be here," he said, knowing his statement was at least _half_ true. He didn't want to be singing here, that part was spot on, but even though the other reason was more prominent, he wouldn't tell. _He just wanted someone to give him a rose._

Quinn patted his arm reassuringly, though she surveyed him carefully, not fully believing him. "None of us want to be here, Kurt. Let's just get this over with, and then all of us can go hang out together. Breadstix, maybe?" Quinn asked with a small smile. Kurt nodded, a hole in his heart filling up slightly. At least he wouldn't be spending Valentine's Day in his room watching The Notebook.

"That sounds amazing, Quinn. Now we just have to convince Puck to come…" he replied with a small smile. Quinn giggled lightly.

"Oh, that won't be too hard. He's a big softie," she said, just as Mr. Schuester walked towards the group.

"Okay, everyone! Let's get to it!" he exclaimed joyfully, clapping his hands together once before gesturing to the doorway. The group sighed, and entered the room with sullen faces.

The teacher stopped her lesson and looked at the door, slight annoyance on her face. "Is there a MaggieErickson here?" Finn asked from the front of the group. A girl in the back raised her hand timidly, looking genuinely surprised.

"_Valentines Day is here again, the day of roses and love again, and we are here today to wish you a happy Valentines Day from…" _the group sang softly, pausing for effect, their harmonies and melodies swimming together perfectly. Kurt took a breath, shaking off a groan, and he forced a smile as he walked down the aisle towards the girl. He held out the rose in his hand, and the girl took it, looking confused.

"From Richard Beck," Kurt announced for the class to hear, and as quickly as he could, walked back up into the front. The class clapped hesitantly, their attention on the girl who just received the flower. New Directions bade their goodbyes, and exited the room.

The day went on like this, the group only taking a break at lunch. It seemed that everyone in the school received a Heart-O-Gram, minus the Glee club of course. It was mostly girls who received the hearts, but every now and then New Directions found themselves singing the song to a very disconcerted boy. Kurt did the same routine over and over; handing a rose to the recipient, saying the sender aloud, and returning to the group.

During the period after lunch, his group of friends traveled down the bare hallway towards the French room, where their next victim was waiting. Tina knocked apprehensively on the door, as she was at the front of the group. She opened the door and walked in, followed hastily by the rest of New Directions. They wanted to make this as fast as possible; they knew who the receiver of the rose was, and they didn't like it.

The song started, this rendition sung dreary, and completely unfitting for the day of hearts, but they couldn't care less.

Kurt held his breath and walked down the corridor of desks until he reached the student he was designated to hand the rose off to. He reveled some strength in the fact that he wouldn't do anything with thirty or so kids watching, and a teacher at that.

Kurt held his hand out, the rose grasped lightly in his long fingers. He looked at a spot above the cabinets in the back, refusing to even look at the addressee of the flower.

"From Dave Karofsky," Kurt publicized, dropping the rose with a shudder on the desk. Karofsky '_aww'd_' and picked the flower up. Kurt took a shaky breath and walked back to the front of the room, where Brittany hugged him tightly around the middle, shifting her body so Kurt could hide behind her.

Kurt knew he shouldn't feel pathetic at this; Karofsky had sent _himself_ a rose! But it made Kurt want to be violently sick that he was the one to present Karofsky with a rose, even for a Glee project that would benefit everyone.

All the members of New Directions seemed to sense Kurt's uneasiness, and they left the room without a word of farewell. The kids offered Kurt forms of encouragement and praise, and Kurt smiled at them in turn, but he knew that this Valentine's Day was more awful that he could have ever imagined. He pursed his lips sourly as Rachel grabbed onto his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, leading him away from that section of the hall with the others.

"Nothing is going to make this day better," Kurt complained to Rachel as they turned the corner. Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"I think it will," she said simply, squeezing his hand again. Kurt closed his eyes briefly before looked ahead.

* * *

When the performances were done, in time for Kurt's last class, he was more than relieved. His last class was Speech, a undesirably boring subject, yet it was required to graduate. _Go figure_, Kurt thought as he grabbed his books from his locker. Mercedes came up to him, a broad smile upon her face.

"Hey, Kurt," she grinned, crossing her arms. Kurt smiled at her, patting down his sweater.

"Mercedes. Why the happy face? Have you forgotten we only just finished enduring hell?" he asked, closing his locker and walking with her down the hall. Mercedes was nearly bouncing with excitement, her eyes sparking and a sly smile on her face. "Oh my, Mercedes, did Anthony ask you out?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway to face her.

Mercedes shook her head. Kurt's shoulders slumped and he continued walking. "What is it then? I haven't seen you this elated since they allowed tots back in the cafeteria," Kurt muttered, glancing over at his best friend. Mercedes ignored him.

She leaned over and pinched his cheek. "Oh, you'll see soon enough. Gotta get to class. Bye!" She scampered away, back down the hallway they had come. Kurt let it drop, sighing dejectedly as he entered his class, taking out his notebook and settling down into his seat. _Last class_, he thought, _then I can go to Breadstix._

Class was extremely tedious, as expected. The teacher, an elderly man named Mr. Decker, was in the middle of a lengthy lecture about how to capture an audience's attention when giving a serious speech. '_Ironic'_ was a word Kurt found spinning through his head on more than one occasion.

He was taking notes slowly with his pen, doodling off to the sides of the paper when his mind wandered. His seat was in the back, near a clear window. None of his friends were in this class, and he didn't have anyone to talk to or pass notes with, so he simply spent his class time by relaxing and attempting to take notes.

"…speeches are meant to invigorate a person, make their minds sum up to your beliefs but you can't do that," the teacher ranted, slamming his hand on his desk to make a point, "if the audience isn't listening! And this leads me to my next, and probably most important point; the audience is -"

There was a knock on the door, and all heads turned over to the source of the noise, grateful for the distraction. Mr. Decker looked towards the door with annoyance. "Yes, come in, come in!" he shouted to the door, making the students in the front rows flinch.

The door opened, and there, now standing at the front of the room, was New Directions, dressed in their uniformed red and pink. Kurt cocked his head to the side, wondering why they were up there without them. Maybe there was a last minute Heart-O-Gram and they forgot to tell him? Kurt was about to stand and head to the front of the room when Sam spoke up.

"Is there a Kurt Hummel here?" he asked, a sly grin on his face. Kurt fell back into his seat, his face rapidly pinking and his heart hammering. Was this some cruel joke? Everyone was looking at him in shock, wondering just how the only gay kid in the school could manage to get a heart.

New Directions seemed to be waiting for an answer, mischievous grins lighting up their faces. Kurt raised his hand into the air, glaring at all of them in turn.

Brittany waved at him, and Puck smirked, their faces showing Kurt that they knew something he didn't. Kurt pursed his lips, and leaned forward in his seat, crossing his arms. Mercedes was still wearing the beaming grin, and even Finn and Mike were wearing small smiles.

_"Valentines Day is here again," _the group started, moving apart slowly. Kurt's mouth popped open and he didn't even bother to close it again, his mind and body in total shock of what was happening.

"_The day of roses and love again_," they continued, their beautiful voices washing around the room. "_and we are here today to wish you a happy Valentines Day from…"_

The room fell silent, the sheer quietness of it all making the moment that more dramatic, and Kurt found himself leaning forward as far as he could to see what in the name of Lapone was happening. The group moved apart, their bodies making a long line with a gap in the middle. Then, suddenly, Blaine emerged from the gap, a single rose in his hand.

He smiled and looked down as he walked towards a dazed Kurt. The students had similar expressions, matching Kurt's, because as far as they knew, Kurt didn't have anyone. Santana winked at Kurt from the front.

Blaine reached Kurt finally, and he looked down at the appalled boy. He held out the beautiful red rose, and after a moment of pause on Kurt's part, he reached out and gently took the flower from the older boy's hand.

"From Blaine Anderson," Blaine said softly, but loud enough for the class's straining ears to hear. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, though no words could describe what he was feeling. The whole class was waiting for an answer, but Kurt could do nothing but stare up, in shock, at the uniformed boy. Finally, the teacher called for attention.

"Yes, thank you that was very nice. Now, I have a class to teach, and if you please just see yourselves out - thank you," Mr. Becker said with a huff, gesturing to the door. Blaine let his fingers slid across Kurt's as he walked away with the rest of New Directions. Kurt could feel the stares of the students on his face, and he closed his mouth at last, placing the rose on desk and staring anxiously at the board.

* * *

When Kurt exited class when the final bell rang, he felt as if everyone in the entire school knew. _Cell phones_, Kurt thought irritably as he placed the rose gingerly on top of his notebook. He groaned to himself, knowing that Jacob Ben Israel may have already posted it on the school's website until the headline of, _'Gay Hummel Gets Gay Rose'_. Fantastic.

Kurt was taken aback at what Blaine had done. Don't get him wrong, for he was ecstatic beyond comprehension, but he only wondered _why_.

Avoiding the stares from his fellow classmates, Kurt turned the corner into his locker's hallway. There was a small stalling of the flow at the end of the hall, and Kurt tilted his head to the side in speculation. He made his way down the hall quickly to see what was going on. Confusion marked the faces that passed, and Kurt noticed their eyes strayed towards a point near his locker. Cautious, Kurt walked over.

Blaine was leaned up against the metal, looking out of place, hazel eyes wandering around the mob of people, in search of Kurt. When his eyes met Kurt's, they seemed to light up his entire face. Kurt walked over, a smile on his face. He held up the rose, only distantly aware that a small group of students were gathering.

"What's this?" he asked. Blaine shrugged.

"It's a rose," he said simply, and Kurt nodded, egging him to go on. "When you told me that you and your Glee club was doing Heart-O-Grams, I just knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to… _do something_," Blaine explained, his voice dropping to an almost whisper. The crowd slowly dispersed, as the buses were to leave soon and they sensed some romance coming on that they didn't want to see.

"Do something…?" Kurt repeated, his mind racing.

"I called Mercedes, and we arranged this together for you Kurt. Everyone was in on it, too - New Directions I mean. Do you like it?" he asked, his voice turning into an almost amusing, comparable plea of a small child asking his parents if they liked his macaroni art.

"I love it, actually." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes. "But why did you send me one? I loved it and all, but why?"

"I know that we haven't even been on a date, and that you may never want to see me after I say this but," he paused, taking in a slow, deep breath, "I love you," Blaine whispered, placing a hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt took in a shaky breath, though his mind was positively screaming with joy.

"I-I can't believe this," he murmured, looking down at the rose before returning to eyesight with Blaine, "I never_ imagined _you could feel the way I feel about you; I love you, too," Kurt said, looking away, a small smile on his face. Fingers graced his face, and he looked up to see Blaine reading him with an admiring smile on his face.

Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting as he felt Blaine do the same, though neither were unable to take his eyes away from each other's. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Out of nowhere, a hip bumped into his and he tore his eyes away from Blaine to see who had done it. Santana was walking away from them, and she raised a hand in the air, yelling back at them before turning a corner. "You kiss!"

Kurt looked back towards Blaine, and, taking a leap, Kurt pressed his lips against the shorter boy's. Kurt felt volts of energy light up and fly around them, their bodies heating up and all he felt was Blaine's lips on his and the fast beat of Blaine's heart. Kurt had never been in this kind of seventh heaven, and he knew he must have been glowing. Suddenly, pink paper hearts and head-over-heels couples didn't seem so horrible anymore.

They broke away from their kiss, and they looked into each other's eyes. "Are we still going to call it Singles Awareness Day…?" Kurt wondered breathlessly, and Blaine smiled, his face lighting up even more.

"I personally don't want to, but do you?" Blaine asked, his breath just as out as Kurt's. Kurt shook his head, a mischievous look passing over his face.

Kurt leaned forward and met Blaine's lips once more, and Blaine seemed more than eager to kiss him back; because at that moment, nothing mattered but each other. It didn't matter that Karofsky wanted to see Kurt suffer by sending himself a rose, it didn't matter that this school was nowhere near an accepting one, and it didn't matter that Blaine lived more than an hour away. Kurt knew that this was right, him and Blaine, together.

And maybe there was more to Valentines Day than just candy and greeting cards.


End file.
